


Prompt: Beg our forgiveness.

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Codependency, Crossover, Disillusionment, Gen, Grindelwald's War, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic protects them from one mad dictator, but it cannot protect them from the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Beg our forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt, readable on my tumblr [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/135529326645/hi-im-here-to-rep-weird-hp-aus-maximoffs-in). How has a sequel [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5487233). Schloss Grimmshel is the invention of the Tobermoriansass for whom this was written. Comments are always welcome.

**i.**  
They are fortunate enough that their magic protects them from one dictator, but not so fortunate that it might protect them from another. Sokovia is a small country, and not one well armed, and when Grindlewald’s forces come in the night their spells eat through whatever enchantments have been set to protect them. Muggles and magicals alike, they are taken. 

Wanda sees their mother’s head clubbed in and bleeding from a levitated piece of rubble, their father limp on the floor after a single strike of green, and only Pietro’s arms around her keep her from screaming.

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
They are taken to Schloss Grimmshel and Wanda can feel the angry humming magic in the walls. “Twins,” says one of the wizards with surprise and points towards a cell. “Leave them together,” he says.

They are glad of that, and cling closely together.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
Some days they get food. Some days they don’t. Some days they are taken away, given potions or subjected to spells and other days they are assigned work to do, and yet other days they are sent back to their cell and given nothing to do. They huddle together in the corner by the door where they cannot be seen and do not let go of each other.

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
“What do you think they’re trying to do?” Pietro asks Wanda one evening. “There’s no rhyme or reason to it, they just  _do_  things. Today it was a concoction of Billywig Stings, Re’em blood and ginger root, tomorrow it will be Veela blood and Scarab shells and Ashwinder eggshell. What are they trying to  _do?”_

Wanda takes her brother’s hand and holds it tight. “I think they’re doing it because they  _can_.”

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
Wanda learns how to do things with magic even without a wand. How to pick the lock on the door, and undo their locking charms, and how to warm them both when it is cold. Pietro is content to tie all his magic into his body and never let it out as it heals his broken bones and makes stronger his skin and quicker his responses. Some days they wonder if Grindlewald realises that as well as weapons to help him, and prisoners rendered mad or dead he is crafting weapons which would gladly kill him.

 

* * *

 

 **vi.**  
They are seventeen when the war is done, and have never touched a wand. One called Dumbledore with auburn hair and beard and bright purple robe strides down the corridor, striking open doors as it pleases him.

“It’s all right now,” he says, smiling at them his eyes twinkling. “Everything shall be well again.”

Wanda wants to  _spit_.

 

* * *

 

 **vii.**  
“Why did he take so long?” Pietro asks and Wanda shrugs. “He knew. The _world_  knew what he was doing, and Dumbledore could have stopped and….” He draws a breath. “ _Years_ , Wanda, and how many deaths?”

“Almost a million from Grindlewald,” Wanda whispers. “Many millions from the muggle.”

Pietro looks disgusted and Wanda cannot disagree. “And he is hailed as hero. _We_  are heroes.  _We_ survived his friend’s terror. All he did was saunter in at the end.”

“If there is a God,” Wanda whispers, “He will have to beg for our forgiveness.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prompt: Justice served.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487233) by [EssayOfThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts)




End file.
